New Kid
by AnimeEvan
Summary: A new kid moves in and causes some trouble. Please R+R flames are fine. (added chapter 2)
1. The Battle Begins

The New Kid.  
  
  
Characters: Ikki, Karin, Erika, Samantha, Koji, Mr. Referee, Bobby, Metabee, Rokusho, Peppercat, and Catastrophe.  
  
  
  
Ikki and Metabee were walking to school one day when a can hit Ikki him in the head. "Ouch! What's the big idea Metabee?" Ikki shouted.   
  
"What makes you think I did that!?!?" Metabee shouted back.   
  
"Because you didn't like it when I stopped you from oiling yourself last night."  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot I hated you. Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"No problem."  
  
They started to walk to school again. When they final got to the school they met up with Erika. "You won't believe what I found out today." Erika said cheerfully.   
  
"What? That your shirts on backwards?" Metabee replied   
  
"What?" Erika said back. She looked down and saw her shirt was on backwards. She ran to the girl's room and switched it. The bell rang so everyone ran to his or her classes.  
  
Ikki's first class was math. He fell asleep like always. Erika's first class was gym. And she fell down like always. As the bell rang again everyone ran to his or her lockers. Ikki saw Metabee chasing a lab rat down the hallway. "Ikki, I still need to tell you my important story" Erika yelled at him.  
  
"Not right now Erika. Metabee is chasing Mr. Deformation down the halls again." Ikki ran chasing Metabee. Erika sighed and walked off to her next class. Erika went to History class and just doodled in her notebook. Ikki was sent to the principle's office for being late to class and for Metabee shooting at Mr. Deformation.  
  
The whole day was a rat chase between Ikki, Metabee, and Erika. Finally school was over and Ikki, Metabee, and Erika walked home. Erika was about to tell Ikki and Metabee about her big story when a can hit Metabee in the head. At that instant Metabee hit Ikki. "What was that for?" Ikki yelled at Metabee with a fat lip.  
  
"You just threw a can at me!" Metabee said with an angry tone in his voice.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because your still mad at me for getting you in trouble."  
  
Ikki glared at Metabee with an angry look. Then Ikki realized that they were standing at the exact same point were Ikki got hit in the head. "Hey Metabee, look we're standing in the exact same spot were I got hit in the head."  
  
"Your right!" Metabee said. The three looked around the fence and saw a boy in the dump searching for something. "Excuse me." Erika said to the boy. The boy popped his head out of the heap of trash and looked at her. "Are you talking to me?" the boy, asked.  
  
"Yes." Erika told him. "My friend and I were just wondering what you were doing in the trash? Did you lose something?" Erika explained. Ikki elbowed Erika. "What was that for!"  
  
"He might be poor." Ikki told her.  
  
"No, I'm not poor." The boy said as he jumped off the pile.  
  
"Then why are you digging in there?" Ikki was curious.  
  
"I'm looking for used medaparts that I might be able to use." The boy explained. He wiped his hand on his pants and shook Ikki's hand. "My name is Bobby. I'm new in town." The boy told him. "Nice to meet you. My name is Ikki and this is my medabot Metabee. Oh yeah, and this is my friend Erika." Ikki responded.  
  
"You're the boy that is moving in right next to Ikki!" Erika shouted.  
  
"What? I didn't know I had a new neighbor." Ikki said.  
  
"Yeah that's what I was trying to tell you all day at school."  
  
"So why were you looking for used medaparts?" Ikki asked Bobby.  
  
"I fix then and build new medabots." Bobby explained. "If you like I can show you my medabot that I created." Ikki was speechless. He just nodded.  
  
The four of them walked to Bobby's house. "I can't wait to see what kind of junk medabot wannabe he made." Metabee said at a whisper. Ikki hit him in the head and told him to be respectful. "So you just put together old medaparts and make these metabots?" Ikki asked.  
  
"No, usually I can't find any parts. So I just make them." Bobby explained. Ikki looked in amazement. Erika was so jittery. She thought to herself that this would make a great article for the school newspaper. They reached Bobby's house and went inside.  
  
Bobby's parents were both at work. The four walked straight to his room. They say a silver medabot that took a resemblance to Peppercat. The medabot was reading a book. "Guys this is my medabot Catastrophe." Bobby said.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe it actually works." Ikki said as he stared at it. Erika took out her camera and took pictures of every side of Catastrophe. "You call this piece of junk a medabot?" Metabee said as he tapped Catastrophe. "It looks more like a lawnmower with legs"  
  
"I beg your pardon." Catastrophe said as Metabee was checking him out. "I can say that I am quite functional. Yet you an the other hand could use a good wax."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Metabee shouted at him.  
  
"You heard me. I said you could use a tune up." Metabee got angry and started yell a lot. Ikki and Erika were just laughing. "Stop it!!!!" Metabee yelled some more. "That's it! I challenge you and your weak little medabot to a match!"  
  
"I'd love to." Bobby and Catastrophe said in unison.   
  
"I'll meet you at the warehouse on Arena St." Metabee said as he stormed out of the house. Ikki apologized for Metabee's behavior and followed after him. Erika just smiled, took one more picture, and slowly walked out. Ikki met up with Metabee and started to yell. "Why did you burst out like that!?!?"  
  
"You heard him! He said I was out of shape!" Metabee protested.  
  
"No, you started it by saying he was a piece of junk!"  
  
"He is!!!"  
  
At the same time Erika went to the shop were Henry worked at. When she got there Koji was about to ask Karin out on a date. Erika ran in and met up with the two. "You won't believe what just happened" Erika said gasping for air.  
  
"What?" asked Karin and Koji at the same time. Erika explained everything to them.  
  
"I can't believe someone made their own medabot out a scraps of metal." Karin said as she took a sip of milkshake. "He must be a guineas."   
  
"I'd like to see this Catastrophe in battle." Koji said as he took a huge bite out of his ice-cream cone.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. Ikki and Metabee are going to robattle them in the warehouse on Arena St." Erika explained to them.  
  
"Not if I robattle him first" a familiar voice said in the shadows. The figure stepped out and was revealed to be Samantha of "The Screws". She walked out of the shop and head toward Bobby's house. Erika, Karin, and Koji followed. When Samantha reached Bobby's house she slammed on his door. Bobby came to the door and greeted her.  
  
"How may I help out?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I challenge you to a robattle!" Samantha yelled right at him. "You think you can imitate Peppercat and get away with it?"  
  
"I assure you Catastrophe is definitely not like Peppercat." He explained. "If you wish I shall robattle you." Bobby stepped out of his house with Catastrophe and Samantha to a hill in the park. "This is where we will robattle." Samantha said to him as she met up with Peppercat.  
  
Mr. Referee popped out of a trashcan and began the robattle. "I declare this to be an official robattle between Bobby's Catastrophe and Samantha's Peppercat. Let the robattle begin." He banged two trashcan lids together and the robattle starts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. The Clash of the Cats

The New Kid (Part 2)  
  
Characters: Ikki, Erika, Samantha, Karin, Koji, Bobby, Kairi, Metabee, Peppercat, Rokusho, Catastrophe, and Mr. Referee.  
  
  
"Ready, robattle!" Mr. Referee called out. Catastrophe jumped out at Peppercat. He slashed at her with his silver shining claws. Peppercat dodged his attack by jumping back. Catastrophe kept slashing and Peppercat kept dodging. Catastrophe flipped back and shot a round of bullets at Peppercat. He hit her three times. "Left arm 20% damage." Samantha's medawatch said. Peppercat flipped back and jumped off a tree and pounced onto Catastrophe. "Head 10% damage." Bobby's Medawatch declared.  
  
Catastrophe shook his head and grabbed his wrist. He aimed his cannons at Peppercat and fired. He only got one hit. It barely did any damage. "Peppercat lets use our new move." Samantha called out. "Thunder Hold." Peppercat jumped at Catastrophe and grabbed onto his right arm. She sent an electric surge into his tin and tossed him to the side.  
  
"Right arm 50% damage." Bobby's medawatch said. Bobby smiled and said, "Now that you've had your fun, are you ready for me to hurt you?"  
  
"What?" Samantha replied.  
  
"Oh, you actually thought I was trying to hurt you?"  
  
"Your all talk!"  
  
"Now you'll see me walk!" Bobby shouted out with a smile on his face. "Catastrophe, Super Saber Slashes of Fury!" Catastrophe did a gesture with his arms and held his arms at a 90-degree angle. The prongs sticking out of his shoulders shot out and landed in his hands. He made another gesture and the sticks lit up with a shining yellow glow. The light took the form of blades. Catastrophe instantly disappears leaving behind a faded image of himself. Peppercat was struck from behind by one of the blades. "Right leg 100% damage." Samantha's medawatch called out.  
  
"How can he be so fast?" Karin asked Koji.  
  
"I don't know." He replied.  
  
Pepper cat was limping. She tried to fire at Catastrophe but he was to fast. "And you thought that your CAT type medabot was fast. Ha ha ha!" Bobby added into the mix. Samantha turned her head in anger. "Catastrophe, lets end this now!" Bobby ordered. Catastrophe walked up to Peppercat and used one punch to the chest. Peppercat's medal popped out of her back.  
  
"Function Sceast! The winner is Bobby and Catastrophe." Mr. Referee called out.  
  
"Peppercat!" Samantha ran to her. "How could this happen to you?" Samantha cradled Peppercat in her arms. "I'm sorry I made you fight him.  
  
"It's alright master." Peppercat replied.   
  
Bobby walked up to Samantha and held his hand out. "You put up a good fight." He said as he waited for her to take his hand. Instead she smacked away and said, "I thought I was pathetic." She said it in a sarcastic manner. Bobby looked at her and explained, "I only get mad and beat other medabots bad when they make me mad. I did what I did to your medabot because you just came up to my house and challenged me with out being polite. If I really didn't like what you did, you wouldn't have a medabot anymore. Your luck all I did was punch out your medal."  
  
"You think you were nice?" Samantha reacted to what he said.  
  
"Yes. I could have done a lot worst." Bobby said in a low and calm tone. "Hopefully next time we robattle it will be for a better reason then jealousy. I'll catch you later." Bobby walked off and left for home. When he got home he was greeted by his sister. "Where were you Bobby?" His sister asked.  
  
"I was just having a robattle with a person from down the street." Bobby replied.  
  
"Who won?"  
  
"You are way to curious, Kairi." Bobby said. He Walked off to his room and went to bed.  
  
The next day was Bobby's first day of his new school. When he got to school all the students greeted him. The entire day was the same as all of the rest. Ikki falling asleep and getting detention, Erika chasing Ikki trying to tell him about a scoop she had found out, and The Screws ditching class.  
  
When lunchtime approached Ikki and Erika sat at their normal table and ate nothing except the things that were not actually made by the school. Bobby walked into the lunchroom and sat at a table not realizing it was right next to Ikki's. The bell rang and both Ikki and Bobby stood up at the same time. They bumped into each other but only Ikki was knocked over.  
  
"What's the big idea!" Ikki shouted out not realizing it was Bobby.  
  
"Oh, I sorry." Bobby replied not knowing whom he was talking to either. "Ikki? It is you. I'm terribly sorry for knocking you down.  
  
"It's alright. If I knew it was you I wouldn't have yelled." Ikki said back to him.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot we have a robattle today." Bobby mentioned.  
  
"Yeah. Again, I'm sorry about Metabee's behavior." Ikki reminded him.  
  
"Oh, it's alright. All of us lose our heads at some point." Bobby said. They both laughed.  
  
After school got out Ikki went home and saw that Metabee was talking to Rokusho. Metabee was describing Catastrophe as a piece of a motor with a coat hanger wrapped around it. "Metabee! You are making all of that up!" Ikki yelled at him.  
  
"No I'm not. It's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help me God." Metabee replied.  
  
"You have been watching to much Court TV." Ikki said back. "Rokusho, if you really want to see what he looks like you can come with us to the warehouse,"  
  
"I would like that." Rokusho replied in a cheerful manor.  
  
It was about time for the robattle between Metabee and Catastrophe. So Ikki, Metabee, and Rokusho went to pick up Erika. The four of them all walked to the warehouse together. Erika brought her video camera because she wanted to see the man made machine in action.  
  
When the four got to the warehouse they saw Bobby, Kairi, and Catastrophe standing next to each other in the middle of the warehouse. They greeted each other and stood in positions. Mr. Referee jumped off a metal beam in the ceiling and landed on his head.  
  
"I declare this to be an official robattle between Bobby and his medabot, Catastrophe..."  
  
"More like a heap of junk." Metabee added in.  
  
"...and Ikki and his medabot, Metabee." Mr. Referee finished. "Robattle Begin!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
